Mine
by Leptitloir
Summary: A lui, le gamin blond assis contre l'arbre. A lui, l'enfant qui nouait maladroitement les fleurs entre ses doigts. A lui, le vampire innocent au regard étonné. A lui.


Salut les gens !

Je reviens avec un Os, encore sur le même couple. En fait, je l'ai écrit avant le précédent, pour m'entrainer, puis je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de le poster histoire de remplir un peu le fandom :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas, et sont la propriété de **Jun Mochizuki**. D'autre part, présence de boys love, et s'appuie sur des chapitres qui ne sont pas encore parus en France.

xoxoxox

« -Regarde-moi, Noé. »

 _Regarde-moi. Uniquement moi. Personne d'autre._

C'était leur moment à eux. Domi endormie quelque part au cœur de l'immense manoir des Sade, son grand père en visite chez un ami, personne autour pour les surveiller. Parties, les ombres menaçantes. Louis souriait, satisfait. Personne, c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Personne pour leur arracher cet instant. Noé lui appartenait, jusqu'au retour du professeur.

« - Le professeur n'aime pas qu'on s'éloigne du manoir quand il part. » Nota le blondinet, lequel tressait naïvement les fleurs qui lui tombaient sous la main, dessinant une couronne aux courbes inégales. « Les autres ne sont pas venus, de toute façon.

« -Il n'en saura rien, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? » Agacé par la ligne de marguerite qui s'allongeait sous les doigts de son compagnon de jeu, le brun s'en saisit pour la jeter plus loin. « Regarde-moi. »

Seuls au milieu des bois. Abrités sous l'ombre des branches ruisselantes de rosées, perdus au milieu des étoiles blanches qui jonchaient le sol de printemps. Personne pour les surprendre. Personne pour les comprendre non plus.

 _Tu es à moi, Noé._

Louis se pencha vers le garçon, glissant son bras par-dessus ses jambes. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, désormais. Ses iris intrigués lui appartenaient enfin. L'attention de l'archiviste comptait plus que tout. D'un geste souple, sa main vint caresser la joue de l'étonné, rejetant les mèches crèmes venues chatouiller ses doigts. Son teint mat jurait sous sa peau neige.

« -Je dois finir la couronne. Domi en voulait une. » Argumenta le plus jeune, inconscient des pensées de son interlocuteur.

« -Elle aura pourri, d'ici à sa prochain visite.

-Peut-être pas. Le professeur a dit qu'elle viendrait cette semaine.

-Les fleurs ne survivent pas toute une semaine quand on les a cueillies, Noé. Elles meurent et elles pourrissent, comme des cadavres. »

Naïf, le vampire orphelin. Il ne voyait pas, ne saisissait pas toute l'obsession qui débordait des mirettes de son vis-à-vis. L'affection maladive de l'ainé qui le dévorait du regard, réclamant le sien. Ou peut-être mimait-il de ne pas la voir, encore incapable de comprendre la complexité de ses sentiments. Louis n'avait-il pas toujours était étrange, après tout ?

« -Tu as finis mon cadeau ? » Demanda soudain le cadet, sans tenir compte de la main posée sur sa joue.

« -Pas encore. Tu manques de patience.

-C'est toi qui prend trop de temps. »

Le malade sourit, avant de relâcher le visage de sa proie. Il s'adossa contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, étala ses jambes sur le tapis d'herbe verte, tira le blond près de lui. Comprenant, Noé vint tout naturellement poser sa tête ses cuisses, s'allongeant contre son ami. Son contacte lui était toujours agréable, peu importe l'étrangeté de ses mots. D'ici, il profitait de ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, taquins, tendres, toujours chaleureux. D'ici, il ne voyait par ses yeux le dévorer.

 _Un jour, tu m'appartiendras. Domi et l'autre vautour n'y pourrons rien. Tu seras à moi, et je remettrai ma vie entre tes mains._

Ses yeux glissaient le long de sa figure, s'attardant sur son cou. Le voile terne de sa peau dissimulait tout indice éventuel quant au système sanguin qui le parcourait, mais les mains du brun effleurant sa sombre gorge, elles devinaient le pou du gamin. Un murmure brusque, régulier, appétissant. Presque un appel.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y céder. Le professeur remarquerait les fines cicatrices jumelles sous les mèches d'argent. Le professeur remarquait tout. Et il se doutait certainement de quelque chose. Alors Louis profitait, tant qu'il s'absentait.

« -Tu veux boire ? »

Conscient du contacte contre sa gorge dévoilée, Noé se retourna, son visage face à celui du malade. Ce dernier sourit, remontant ses doigts jusqu'à sa mâchoire, son pouce en redessinant machinalement les contours.

« - Approche-toi. »

Sans s'offusquer du ton autoritaire de son vis-à-vis – lequel semblait se complaire dans ce rapport de force, l'archiviste se redressa, laissant l'autre passer son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Bien sûr, il savait que ce type de « repas » déplairait à son bienfaiteur, tout autant que leur petite escapade. Mais le regard obsessionnel de l'ainé à son égard le fascinait. Une flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, animée, folle, qu'il aurait voulu effleurer, au risque de se bruler. Quelque chose chez Louis l'attirait. Un genre d'attraction dangereusement alléchante qu'il ne pouvait définir, mais que son opposé semblait saisir bien mieux que lui.

Maladroitement, Noé écarta le col de sa chemise, mais son compagnon l'arrêta.

« -Laisse. Ce n'est ça qui m'intéresse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? » Répliqua le blondinet, fronçant les sourcils.

« -Toi, idiot. »

Plus naïf que son ami, le cadet n'en était pas pour autant ignorant. Il devina le sens de ses mots avant que le brun ne s'empare de ses lèvres, le pressant contre lui. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à s'échapper de l'étreinte possessive de l'enfant des Sades. Ce contact lui plaisait. C'était leur échange, leur secret. Celui qu'ils partageaient occasionnellement, lorsque les habitants abandonnaient le manoir. Car le garçon défendait cette règle tacite, celle de la solitude. Et si l'archiviste ne saisissait pas l'importance de cette loi, il avait conscience d'ignorer nombre de chose qui reliaient le professeur et le ténébreux gamin.

Une plainte lui échappa soudain. Louis venait de lui mordre la lèvre. Une mince rivière rouge la décorait.

« -Eh ! Tu fais mal !

-Tu étais ailleurs. » Louis noua ses bras autour de son cou, bloquant son minois, comme pour lui interdire de fuir. « Pense à moi. » Il colla son front au sien. « Uniquement à moi. »

 _Appartiens-moi._

Une moue boudeuse collée aux lèvres, Noé essuya la sienne d'un coup de langue, avant de voler à son tour celles de son camarade en guise de vengeance. Il y apposa la même marque écarlate, plus hésitant cependant, loin de l'obsession impulsive de son compagnon. Le brun sourit au travers du baiser, satisfait. Tant que l'orphelin prolongeait leur échange, il lui appartenait. En l'attaquant de la sorte, il s'abandonnait à lui.

A lui seul.

xoxoxox

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que l'OS vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis :)


End file.
